The present invention relates to a rotary tool carrier assembly which comprises a double-deck tool carrier unit revolvably supported on a base to carry a variety of drill gimlets, tool bits, hand tools, and sockets.
Various tool boxes have been known, and widely used for carrying a variety of tools and accessories. These tool boxes are practical in use for carrying tools and accessories from place to place, however, they are still not convenient in use in a job site while one is doing a repair or maintenance work. There is disclosed a kind of tool carrier, as shown in FIG. 1, designed for carrying tools and accessories in a job site. The tool carrier is made in a flat configuration having a center mounting hole, by which the tool carrier can be mounted on a bucket or the like, and a variety of slots for hanging different hand tools. This structure of tool carrier is suitable for hanging hand tools, but it has no storage spaces for keeping small accessories such as screws, nuts, tool bits, sockets, drill gimlets, etc. When in use, a bucket or a drum must be prepared to support the tool carrier in place. Because the tool carrier is not revolvably supported on a bucket or the like, it is still not convenient to pick up a specific item from the tool carrier far from the reach of the hand of the user being sitting and standing nearby the tool carrier.